1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, such as a telescope or antenna, which needs a directional control for tracking purposes. The device is weighty itself and installed on a structure, such as that installed in space, on board ship or on land, located in a place where reaction force or inertia force is unfavorable. In particular, when a telescope, for example, is installed on a space station or artificial satellite, if the telescope is moved, a large inertia force arises to act on the space station so that an attitude control of the station itself is badly affected. Hence, a telescope structured so as to cause no such inertia force and to be operated accurately in space, on board ship or on land, is provided.
2. Background of the Invention
When a large conventional astronomical telescope, such as the Hubble space telescope, is directed to an object to be observed, it is moved in its entirety, which requires a large amount of energy. In particular, in the case of a telescope to be operated in space, although not illustrated, a reflecting telescope is assembled in a satellite unit and this satellite unit itself must be attitude-controlled so as to direct the telescope to the object to be observed. Such attitude control of the telescope is done by performing an attitude control of a satellite unit mounted with a CMG (Control Moment Gyro) or by performing a position control of a satellite unit by gas jetting. Thus, only for moving the space telescope, a large amount of energy is needed. Also, when a telescope installed on a space station is operated, a large inertia force arises, which is not allowable in the space station. Hence, a structure that causes no such inertia force, even when the telescope is moved to be directed to an object, has long been desired. Further, when the device, such as an antenna or the like, is to be directed to an object, reaction force by the CMG or the like is used like in the case of the telescope.
In the prior art space telescope , as mentioned above, the telescope is assembled in the satellite and when the telescope is to be directed to an object, the satellite unit itself is attitude-controlled. In order to move the telescope, therefore, a large scale structure and a large amount of energy are required. Hence, development of a telescope having a structure that is simple and yet accurately attitude-controllable has been desired. Also, when the telescope installed on a space station is operated, a large inertia force arises to act on the space station to thereby cause a large problem on the attitude control of the space station itself. But, occurrence of such inertia force is not allowable in the space station, so that development of a telescope which is to be used on a space station and yet has a structure that causes no such inertia force has been likewise desired.
FIG. 20 is a constructional view of a large astronomical reflecting telescope in the prior art. In FIG. 20, numeral 221 designates a telescope body. A concave mirror 222 is provided in a lower part of the telescope body 221 and a condenser 223 is provided in an upper central part of same. In a central part of the concave mirror 222, a hole 225 passes therethrough. A camera or an ocular 224 is provided right below the hole 225.
In the astronomical telescope constructed as described above, light rays 230 coming from space enters the telescope body 221 through its upper portion and is reflected by the concave mirror 222, like numeral 230a, then is converged by the condenser 223, like numeral 230b. The light converged by the condenser 223 passes through the hole 225 provided in the central part of the concave mirror 222 and converges on the camera 224 to be taken as an image. In the reflecting telescope so constructed, the light 230 entering the upper portion of the telescope body 221 is partially blocked by the condenser 223 provided in the central portion of the telescope body 221. Therefore, the light coming to the concave mirror 222 is reduced in quantity, and the converging ability as a whole is lowered. Thus, an improvement to take a further accurate image has also been desired.
In view of the problems in the prior art, the present invention has the following objects:
To provide a telescope having a structure that cancels the inertia force generated when the telescope is moved to be directed to an object so that the telescope is usable in space without the occurrence of inertia force even if the telescope is installed on a space station.
To provide an equipment movement control device having a simple structure by which equipment, such as a telescope or antenna, is moved to be directed to an object and yet is moved accurately in a given direction.
To provide an astronomical reflecting telescope having a condenser structure in which a condenser is arranged so that entering light is not blocked by the condenser to thereby enhance a whole converging ability.
In order to attain the objects mentioned above, the present invention provides the following embodiments:
A telescope comprises a telescope body an d a reflecting mirror, a condenser and a camera or ocular contained in the telescope body. A counter weight moves rotationally at the same time that the telescope body is moved rotationally to be directed to an observed object so that inertia force caused by the rotational movement of the telescope body may be canceled.
A telescope comprises a telescope body and a reflecting mirror, a condenser and a camera or ocular contained in the telescope body. The reflecting mirror, condenser and camera or ocular are connected integrally to one another so that the reflecting mirror is movable together with the condenser and camera or ocular to be directed to an observation object.
A telescope comprises a telescope body and a reflecting mirror, a condenser and a camera or ocular contained in the telescope body. The reflecting mirror and a unit of the condenser and camera or ocular are movable independently of each other.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which a plurality of counter weights are fitted to a circumferential periphery of a bottom portion of the reflecting mirror.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which a plurality of counter weights are fitted to a circumferential periphery of a base portion to which the reflecting mirror is fitted.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which a counter weight is provided between the reflecting mirror and a base portion to which the reflecting mirror is fitted so that a bottom surface of the reflecting mirror and the base portion are connected to each other and the counter weight is movable in a direction reverse to a movement of the reflecting mirror.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which each of the counter weights is fitted via an actuator.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which a plurality of horizontal component counter weights are arranged on an upper surface of the base portion.
A first telescope as mentioned above, in which the counter weight comprises a counter weight for canceling the inertia force caused when an end of the telescope body inclines toward the observation object to move up and down rotationally, and a counter weight for canceling the inertia force caused when the telescope body, so inclining, rotates around an axis orthogonal to a base portion to which the telescope body is fitted.
A telescope as mentioned above, in which the counter weight for canceling the inertia force caused when the end of the telescope body moves up and down rotationally is fitted to an end of an arm, and the arm is rotatable.
If the telescope is rotated to be directed to an observation object, such as a star, a large inertia force occurs. In particular, when the telescope is installed on a space station, this inertia force acts on the station side to seriously influence the microgravity environment. Hence, occurrence of such inertia force is not allowable. In the invention above, such inertia force is canceled by the reverse directional force caused by the counter weight and, hence, the telescope of the present invention is well applicable to the space station. Also, as mentioned in the invention above, the counter weight comprises two types to cancel the inertia force caused by the upward and downward rotational movement of the end of the telescope and to cancel the inertia force caused by the rotation of the telescope body around the axis orthogonal to the base portion. Hence, the inertia forces so caused can be canceled effectively.
In the second invention above, the reflecting mirror, condenser and camera or ocular are constructed to be moved integrally for tracking stars, etc. In the third invention above, the reflecting mirror and the unit of the condenser and camera or ocular are constructed to be moved independently of each other. Whichever of these two constructions is employed, there is no need to move the entire telescope body for tracking the observed object and, hence, the movable portions can be reduced.
In the fourth and fifth inventions above, the plurality of counterweights are fitted so as to cancel the inertia force which occurs corresponding to the movement of the reflecting mirror. In addition to the effect of the second and third inventions above to reduce the movable portions, the inertia force of such movable portion can also be canceled. Further, as mentioned in the sixth and seventh inventions above, the fitting art of the counter weight is uniquely devised so as to enlarge the application range, and in the eighth invention above, the horizontal component counter weights are added and thereby the inertia force can be canceled securely.
Also, in order to attain the second object mentioned in above, the present invention provides the following embodiments:
An equipment movement control device moves an equipment body to be directed to an object. The equipment body has its bottom surface formed in a curved shape. An equipment body basement supports a bottom portion of the equipment body and has its bottom surface made of a magnetic substance and formed in a curved shape complementary to the curved shape of the bottom surface of the equipment body. A base stand has its upper surface formed in a curved shape complementary to the curved shape of the bottom surface of the equipment body basement so that the bottom surface of the equipment body basement may abut on the upper surface of the base stand levitatably therefrom. A plurality of stationary side coils are arranged on an entire portion of the upper surface of the base stand, and a plurality of moving purpose coils are arranged in radial directions extending from a center of the upper surface of the base stand. A control means excites the stationary side coils and moving purpose coils so as to levitate the equipment body basement from the base stand and so as to control a movement of the equipment body basement.
An equipment movement control device as mentioned above, in which the equipment body is a telescope body that comprises a reflecting mirror formed in a curved shape on a bottom surface of the telescope body, a condenser arranged in an upper portion of the telescope body and a camera or ocular supported right below the condenser. Alternatively, the equipment body is an antenna body that comprises an antenna erected at a central portion of the antenna body and has its bottom surface formed in a curved shape.
An equipment movement control device as mentioned above, in which the base stand has a space formed therein having a curved shape complementary to the curved shape of the upper surface of the base stand and having a constant height of the space. A counter weight, having its bottom surface made of a magnetic substance, is placed movably in the space. A plurality of stationary side coils are arranged on an entire portion of a bottom surface of the space. A plurality of moving purpose coils are arranged in radial directions extending from a center of the bottom surface of the space. The control means controls excitement of the stationary side coils and moving purpose coils so that both of the coils may be excited simultaneously to thereby levitate the counter weight from the bottom surface of the space and to move the counter weight to a direction reverse to the movement of the equipment body basement.
The first invention above is applicable to the equipment movement control device and the second invention above is applicable to the telescope or antenna movement control device. In both the inventions, once the control means excites the stationary side coils arranged on the upper surface of the base stand, the equipment body is magnetically levitated from the upper surface of the base stand by the repulsive force between the magnetic substance of the equipment body basement and the stationary side coils. Then, the control means excites the moving purpose coils arranged at the location to which the equipment body is to be moved out of the plurality of the moving purpose coils and the equipment body, while being levitated, is easily moved to the desired location by the attractive force between the magnetic substance of the bottom surface of the equipment body basement and the moving purpose coils so excited. When the equipment body moves to the desired location, the control means releases the excitement of the stationary side coils and thereby the equipment body basement abuts on the upper surface of the base stand to be fixed there. Thus, the observed object can be observed at the position so set.
In the third invention above, at the same time when the equipment body moves as mentioned above, the counter weight is moved in the direction reverse to the moving direction of the equipment body and thereby the inertia force caused by the movement of the equipment body is canceled. That is, the control means excites the stationary side coils of the bottom surface of the space of the base stand to thereby levitate the counter weight from the bottom surface of the space by the repulsive force between the magnetic substance of the counter weight and the stationary side coils. At the same time, the control means excites the moving purpose coils of the bottom surface of the space arranged at the location opposite to the location to which the equipment body is to be moved to thereby move the counter weight reversely to the equipment body by the attractive force. Thus, the inertia force caused can be canceled.
When the telescope is moved rotationally to be directed to an observed object, such as a star, or the antenna is moved, then a large inertia force arises. In particular, if the telescope or antenna is installed on a space station, this inertia force adds to the station side to seriously influence the microgravity environment and, hence, occurrence of such inertia force is not allowable. According to the third invention, such inertia force is canceled by the force of the counter weight acting in the reverse direction, and the mentioned equipment movement control device can be applied to the space station as well.
Further, in order to attain the object mentioned above, the present invention includes the following embodiment:
A reflecting telescope comprises a telescope body of a cylindrical shape, a concave mirror arrangement on a bottom surface of the telescope body, a condenser arranged above the concave mirror and a camera or ocular arranged below the condenser. Light entering an upper portion of the telescope body is reflected by the concave mirror to be converged on the condenser and then the camera or ocular. The concave mirror is made so as to make an angle of the light so reflected adjustable by an actuator. An opening portion is for med in a middle portion of a side wall of the telescope body, and the condenser is located outside of the opening portion so that a full quantity of the light entering the upper portion of the telescope body may be reflected by the concave mirror and received by the condenser through the opening portion. The camera or ocular is located near the opening portion so as to receive the light coming from the condenser.
A reflecting telescope as mentioned above, in which the angle of the light reflected by the concave mirror is predetermined and the concave mirror is fixed to the bottom surface of the telescope body so as to reflect the light with the predetermined angle.
A reflecting telescope as mentioned above, in which a surface shape of the concave mirror is set to such a shape as to minimize an optical path difference with the condenser and a concave surface shape of the condenser is set arbitrarily.
In the reflecting telescope of the first and second inventions above, the condenser is provided outside of the opening portion which is formed in the middle portion of the side wall of the telescope body. Thus, the light entering the upper portion of the telescope body is not blocked by the condenser and the full quantity of the light entering is reflected by the concave mirror. The angle of the reflected light is adjusted by the concave mirror being moved by driving the actuator, and the angle is so set that the full quantity of the reflected light passes through the opening portion to be received by the condenser. Thus, the full quantity of light entering the upper portion of the telescope body is reflected by the concave mirror and received by the condenser to be further received by the camera or ocular right below the condenser, so that there is no reduction in the light converging ability.
In the second invention above, the angle of the light reflected by the concave mirror is adjusted to be predetermined so that the full quantity of reflected light may pass through the opening portion of the side wall of the telescope body, and the concave mirror is fixed to the bottom surface of the telescope body so as to reflect the light with the angle so predetermined. Hence, when the telescope is directed correctly at the observed object, the fill quantity of light entering the upper portion of the telescope body can be received by the condenser. Thus the actuator can be eliminated and the work for the adjustment of the concave mirror can be saved.